PokeSpe Boarding School
by xSmileyzx
Summary: Pokédex holders stay in PokeSpe Boarding School to learn more about academics and Pokémon. The various shippings: Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver and more!


**a/n: **This is my 1st FanFiction! Yay! Anyway, this is a school for pokédex holders go. Plus, there will be a few shippings: Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic, blah, blah, blah. And maybe others~

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokémon, or SoulSilver would be real XD

On with the story!

**Blue's PoV**

The wind blew gently, caressing my face and tossing my hair around. I walked to the entrance with the words "Pokémon Boarding School" written on the giant slab of concrete. Here it is. Prof. Oak had signed us up for this prestigious school, and other pokédex holders from their own region come here to Kanto too to learn about Pokémon and academics. Normally I couldn't be bothered, but how could I resist the word "free"? Prof. Oak said we needn't pay anything since we were the proud holders of the pokédex. I'd totally beat those other chumps in Pokémon battles!

"Hey Blue!" A young child about the age of 8 exclaimed, jolting me out of my "trance".

Yellow.

Now, don't mistake her as an 8-year-old. She's much older than that. Her real name was Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but we just call her Yellow.

"Whats up? Excited for school?"I said.

"Not really. But I thought I'd come early to get myself familiarized."

"Oh. Well then, let's go together then."

"Ok!"

Fantabulous. Getting ready for school. Whoop-dee-do.

* * *

**Gold's PoV**

"Oi! Super Serious Girl!" Crystal, the girl just a few feet in front of me, whipped her head around, a scowl forming on her face.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

"Hey, don't take it to heart! But seriously, were you really that uptight to come to school? I mean, Prof. Elm said that it was optional..."

"Number 1, we could totally learn more about pokémon! Number 2, learning in a different environment can help us too. Number 3..."

I sighed. It was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Everybody was assembled in the school hall, even the trainers from Unova.

"Silence!" A voice rang from the stage. A man who looked like he was in his early 30s stood there.

"Welcome to Pokémon Boarding School. My name is Lance, the principal of this school. You may address me as Mr. Lance. Here, you'll learn to be excellent trainers, and also excel in your academics. You will be given a piece of paper, and on it, there will be your dormitory, and your timetable. Also, your classes are dependent on your progress. There will be no classes for today yet, so please unpack and I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

* * *

**Silver's PoV**

Everybody has gotten their paper. I stood in one corner, looking at it.

_Silver Rocket - Dormitory 2_

_1st Period - Pokémon Tactics, Ms Sabrina, Room 3A_

_2nd Period - Mathematics, Mr Morty, Room 2C_

_3rd Period - Free Period_

_4th Period - Literature, Ms Erika, Room 3D_

_5th Period - Lunch Break_

_6th Period - Pokémon Battle Period, Ms Jasmine and Mr Brock, School Hall_

_7th Period - Physical Education, Mr Surge, School Field_

_-END OF SCHOOL DAY-_

"Hey! Silver! Lemme see your timetable!" Gold said, snatching my paper.

I sighed, and peeked at his.

_Gold Ito - Dormitory 2_

_1st Period - Japanese, Ms Clair, Room 2D_

_2nd Period - Mathematics, Mr Morty, Room 2C_

_3rd Period - Physical Education, Mr Surge, School Field_

_4th Period - Literature, Ms Erika, Room 3D_

_5th Period - Lunch Break_

_6th Period - Pokémon Battle Period, Ms Jasmine and Mr Brock, School Hall_

_7th Period - Pokémon Types, Ms Sabrina, Room 1D_

_-END OF SCHOOL DAY-_

I nearly doubled over. I will be taking 3 classes with him and I'm sharing the same dormitory?! There has to be a mistake. Just 1 class I can tolerate. But 3. And the same dorm.

"You look a little pale, Silver. Are you OK?" Crystal's voice rang in my ears. "Gold, what did you do to him?"

"What? Nothing!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

I sat down. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Done!_ Reviews Please!_ And I didn't really know what surname Gold should have. XD Critique is accepted~ But please don't say anything rude! Thanks for reading!


End file.
